


Scavenger Hunt

by thisis_purgatory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisis_purgatory/pseuds/thisis_purgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester boys send their friend, Garth, on a search so he can find what matters most to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scavenger Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE THAT THERE ARE A FEW S9 SPOILERS IN THIS FIC. If you haven't seen Sharp Teeth, I wouldn't recommend reading it.
> 
> After watching the episode I noticed the lack of Garth we suffer from. Every one needs a little Garth in their life. :)

Garth's phone buzzed halfway through his meal with Bess. He was tried ignoring it, but his beloved noticed it constantly going off.

"Check your phone, dear," she said.

Garth was about to say no, this was their dinner together, but he didn't like to argue. He found at least a dozen messages on his screen from Dean.

_meet us? it's urgent_

_are you there, garth?_

_seriously, man, answer the goddamn phone._

He didn't bother to read the others, but instead looked up at Bess. They had known each other long enough for her to sense Garth's hesitation.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Dean. He wants me to meet him."

"The hunter? Why?"

In her eyes a spark of recognition kindled: It had been only weeks ago that Dean and his brother were in Wisconsin. Though their names didn't necessarily inspire happy memories, Bess didn't hate the Winchesters.

Garth shrugged. "He says it's urgent."

She paused, staring down at her half-eaten meal, before answering, "Go."

"What?"

"I know. I'm not happy about it- I mean, your birthday  _is_  next week- but if it's urgent, you should go."

Garth smiled and placed a kiss on his wife's forehead. "Thank you."

 

The address Dean gave Garth sent him to a familiar place: An unsightly, decaying house in Ohio. They had been hunting together when the three of them had come to this place. In fact, it seemed like it wasn't too long ago.

Garth and the Winchesters had been hunting down a rogue vampire that kidnapped young girls. Upon learning his hideout, they broke in and surprised the killer.

Garth had never been particularly good with knives or guns or fighting in general. This, as everyone knew, was the Winchesters' stronghold.

But what was there to do? Just stand back and let the others take care of that? What kind of hero was he to let that happen?

But then he saw the girl who had been kidnapped. He rushed to untie her, and as he did, she began to cry. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You don't deserve it. You're wonderful, and I'm so sorry it happened to you. Now let's get you out of here," he added quickly.

It had been maybe a month or two ago, but Garth remembered it like it was yesterday. With a smile on his face, he approached the door (which had been broken down by the Winchesters).

On the door frame was a note:

_You're a hero, Garth. Meet us at the restaurant in Arkansas. -Sam_

 

Though the note didn't specify which restaurant Garth was supposed to go to (and there were thousands of restaurants in Arkansas), he had an idea of which one to go to.

The restaurant hadn't changed a bit; even the cobwebs were in the same place as the last time Garth had been here.The only thing that was different was the absence of the Winchesters. They had come here after a hunt only a few weeks ago to eat. They talked and ate and laughed for hours, leaving only when the waitress announced they were closing. Garth honestly missed being there that day; they didn't worry about anything but their empty cups and bare plates.

But that day was gone now, and all he ordered was a coffee. Every time the door opened, Garth expected the Winchesters to walk through and tell him what was so urgent. Alas, it was a very lonely cup of coffee.

Garth paid the bill in a discouraged mood. But when he turned to leave, the waitress stopped him. "Sir? I have something for you."

She handed Garth a note. It was from Sam.

 

Sam had given Garth a key and told him to come whenever he'd like. As the Winchester boys were men of mystery, Garth had never known what the key was for. It didn't look like a car key, so the Impala was out of the question. But where else did the brothers have for Garth to visit?

He knew now, though it bothered him that he hadn't thought of it sooner. However, Garth did only visit the bunker once or twice. He stood outside it now; it felt eerily desolate. Were the brothers even here? He took a deep breath to build up his courage, and with the feeling the Winchesters were going to shoot him, he opened the door to the bunker.

There was a loud noise that caused Garth to flinch. Of course he was going to die! He was going to die here and now; it was foolish to think otherwise with the Winchesters around.

But then Garth was swallowed in somebody's arms. He hadn't realized his eyes had been closed, but he opened him now. And when he did, he saw a dozen people smiling at him and wearing cones on their heads. There was a banner pinned to the wall reading "Happy Birthday, Garth!". And best of all, Dean was hugging him (which didn't happen very often).

They separated from each other, but in fact, they were closer than ever before. Sam smiled, too. Garth had to blink back tears.

"Thanks, guys. This is probably the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me," he said.

Dean laughed and threw his arm around Garth, leading him down the stairs and into the heart of the party. "We know," said Sam.


End file.
